Settle Down
by Insanity on High
Summary: Hermione had resigned herself to a marriage to Ron Weasley, redheaded children and the last name Weasley.  She even starts to want to settle down, but when things with Ron won't work out, she runs to Romania with a certain dragon tamer.  CWHG HPGW


**AN: Welcome to my new story! I've been reading a LOT of Charlie x Hermione lately, and so I've decided to write my own. Anyway, I now have someone who will remind me everyday to write, so I won't abandon this one! If anyone would like to beta, feel free to send me a message, I don't currently have one. I promise to update my CM story within the month as well. The title and chapter were inspired by Kimbra's "Settle Down." Anything you see and recognize I don't own!**

* * *

><p>I hadn't really wanted to settle down. Not at first, anyway. I had resigned myself to it when I realized that settling down with Ronald Weasley was what was expected of me. I would marry him shortly after the war, just like Harry and Ginny were planning to do, and I would bear his babies. He would become an auror and I would probably do research at home, while watching over the kids. I could be content with only doing reading and research after the craziness of the war. Hell, I could even be content with a marriage at 18 to one of my best friends, whom I had a crush on for as long as I could remember. I had prepared myself to settle down. Apparently he had not.<p>

It is amazing that once one prepares him/herself for something, it starts to invade his/her dreams. At night, I would think of my perfect marriage to Ron Weasley with excitement. We would have two kids: a girl and a boy, Rose and Hugo. I could imagine them now, both with red hair, climbing onto the Hogwarts Express just as I had done for so many years. Every Sunday we would visit the Burrow and I could talk with Mrs. Weasley and Percy while the others played quidditch. Rose wouldn't like to play, I had decided. She would be like me, in that she would prefer to read.

Alas, I had the fairytale future ahead of me, or so it seemed at the time. It was odd that I had indulged myself in fantasizing, whereas I had always been the practical one. Practical Hermione with plain looks and serviceable, albeit plain clothing. When it came to a relationship with Ron, I had abandoned this practical mentality, but it was still the reason he left me.

We had kissed during the Final Battle. It was intense and passionate, full of feelings that we had always felt and never expressed, as well as fear of what could happen that day. We decided to enter into a romantic relationship after the Light had prevailed and the magical world had calmed down somewhat.

At first everything was going well, but then the letters from admiring witches and wizards started to arrive for those who were deemed "war heroes." Of course, this included Harry, Ron, and I. Personally, I never looked at them. Mine went into the garbage as soon as they were received. As far as I am aware, Harry did the same. He did not feel the need for more attention. Ron did. Ron, who used to have his deepest desire be to accomplish as much as his brothers if not more so, would take pride in every missive he was sent. Those from admiring wishes offering to bed him were read more than once.

I should have seen the signs. I should have seen that the fantasy world I had created for my future would go up in flames. We had become engaged, not that it matters, since we never made it through the wedding.

Two weeks before the big day, I was taking a stroll in the park when I saw him with Padma Patil having a picnic in the shade of an oak tree. I was not even suspicious until he kissed her. They had been sipping wine, but the bottle and their glasses were mostly full. Ron knew exactly what he was doing and the wish for intimacy was clearly not one-sided. I do not know how long the kiss lasted, only that it was continuing when I turned to run back to my flat.

When I confronted him about it, he did not even apologize or try to argue that the kiss "wasn't what it looked like." He just told me that he was not ready. He did not acknowledge that I had turned down the opportunity to go to Hogwarts to finish my seventh year, for him. He did not even realize the sacrifices I had made. I handed over the ring to make it official; we were over.

Mrs. Weasley was none too pleased when she heard of our break-up, although I made sure not to tell her that it was because Ron had cheated on me. He was still a friend to me, and his mother's wrath was not something anyone should be subjected to, with the possible exception of Bellatrix Lestrange. After a few months had passed, she was back to her matchmaking ways, trying to find me the perfect man.

I had no interest, having thrown myself into research. I had been heartbroken, even though I never showed the hurt to anyone. Concentrating on arithmancy formulae and advanced transfiguration, I could block out my sadness until I had to eat or sleep. There was no time for emotions. But, I needed a real job, not just to spend time reading the plethora of books in12 Grimmauld Place's main library.

When Charlie Weasley visited the Burrow, for the first time in months, and casually mentioned to the table that there was an entry-level position open at the Dragon Reserve inRomania, I knew I had to take it. It would be the perfect escape and I could move on with my life, while actually being productive. Not to mention, Charlie had very few similarities to his younger brother. InRomania, I would not have the constant reminder of my failed relationship with Ron. I would just be Hermione Granger, Apprentice Dragon Tamer.


End file.
